1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a manufacturing method of an optical member which is used in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat display device such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) or an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) has been developed to replace a cathode ray tube (“CRT”). The LCD device includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight unit to supply light to the liquid crystal display panel.
The backlight unit is classified as an edge type or a direct type according to a position of a light source. The edge type employs a light source in a lateral part of a light guiding plate and thus is used in a small liquid crystal display device such as a laptop computer or a desktop computer. The edge type backlight unit has good light uniformity and long life span, and is advantageous in making an LCD device with a small thickness.
In the edge type backlight unit, the light guiding plate guides a light incident from a lateral part thereof to emit the light in the direction of liquid crystal display panel. The light guiding plate has been upgraded to add a function as an optical film to improve brightness of the light emitted therefrom. The upgraded light guiding plate forms a light-collecting pattern on an emission side thereof and improves brightness of the emitted light.
However, the upgraded light guiding plate is formed by an injection molding or its light-collecting pattern is additionally formed by using ultraviolet curing resin, thereby causing high production costs.